As a crimp terminal used for connection with an electric wire, there has been known one illustrated in FIG. 1 (for example, see Patent Document 1). This crimp terminal 110 is provided with an electrical connection portion 111 electrically connectable with a mating terminal (not illustrated), a conductor crimp portion 112 having a substantially U-shaped cross section and crimped and connected to a conductor (core wire) Wa formed by twisting a plurality of wires Wc of the electric wire W together, and a coated crimping portion 115 fixed to a coated portion Wb of the electric wire W. An inner surface 112a of the conductor crimp portion 112 has three recessed groove-shaped serrations 118 extending in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the conductor Wa.
When the conductor Wa of the electric wire W is crimped to the conductor crimp portion 112 of the crimp terminal 110, the wire Wc of the conductor Wa is pushed into the recessed groove-shaped serration 118 while being deformed, and at this time, a serration edge 117 being an edge of the serration 118 triggers breakage of an oxide film on a surface of the wire We of the conductor Wa to generate a newly formed surface, and, thus, to firmly adhere the newly formed surface and the conductor crimp portion 112 of the crimp terminal 110 to each other, whereby electrical connection is achieved.